Lies and Truth
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Riku invites Sora over to study. But what happens when he finds out that Riku also invited Kairi and Namine? SoRiku/YAOI/one-shot/AU God I fail at summaries...


**HopelessDreamer56:** Yaaay for more SoRiku :D  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Again, YTF AM I ALWAYS UKEEEE?  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Oh would you just get over it, Sora.  
><strong>Sora:<strong> No I will NOT get over it...Thank god we belong to Kingdom Hearts, right?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Sadly...Or else you two woulda made out in the opening sequence of the first game ! :D *shot*  
><em><strong>Enjoy~~~ ^^<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sora was overjoyed. His long-time crush, Riku, had finally invited him over to his house! Even though it was for studying and maybe a few games, that didn't damp Sora's happiness one bit. Especially because he knew that it would just be him and Riku alone together all day. Basically, a dream come true.<p>

As Sora was about to knock on the door with his nervous hand clenched it to a trembling fist, the door shot open to reveal Riku. Sora's heart almost exploded out of his chest at that very moment.

"Hey, Sora. I saw you walking up the driveway. C'mon in." Riku said, moving aside so Sora could step in. Riku then led the way downstairs to his den where Sora's heart then shattered. He noticed that Kairi and Namine were sitting on Riku's couch. 'Wait…What?' Sora honestly didn't expect other people to be there, let alone _Kairi_ and _Namine_. "Hope you don't mind Sora, but I promised them I would help them study for their History test."

Actually, Sora DID mind. He had been dreaming of this day since middle school and now it was ruined. But he didn't want this day to be spoiled any further, so he lied and said it was fine, though it practically killed him to do so.

A few hours went by of tedious studying when Kairi started getting bored so she decided to flirt with Riku. Namine, being Kairi's shadowbest friend, decided to do the same. Riku, being the playboy type that he was, really didn't care. But Sora, he cared. He cared a lot.

Namine then thought it would be a good idea to tease Sora. Knowing full well that Sora liked Riku, she sat up and planted a kiss on Riku's unsuspecting lips. Sora was in total shock, his heart shredded into a million pieces, and just downright angry. And what made it worse, he saw Riku kissing back! He couldn't believe it!

Namine finished and Riku was just about to ask why she kissed him when Kairi sat up and did the same. Okay, now Sora was just plain dead inside. Kairi was one of Sora's best friends for crying out loud! He had known her for years, and now she was doing the worst thing possible. The ultimate betrayal, if you will.

She eventually finished and Riku asked why they had kissed him. "Nee~ Riku, which one of us do you like better? Me, or Kairi?" Namine asked. Riku had a look of shock and confusion on his face. He then pushed Namine and Kairi off of his legs and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing? Isn't obvious?" He then walked over to Sora and sat down beside him. Sora had no idea what Riku was doing. Was he just trying to escape from them? Or….something else? Riku then grabbed Sora's chin and turned his head to face him. "I like Sora the most." He then kissed Sora gently on the forehead before turning to look at Kairi and Namine. "Get it?"

Kairi was furious, and Namine was recovering from a slight nosebleed. "Oh I get it all right!" Kairi screamed. She then collected hers and Namine's books and dragged herself and her friend out of Riku's house. When Riku was sure they'd left he turned to face the shocked and blushing Sora. "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora slapped Riku straight across his face. The sound of his hand making contact with Riku's face echoed across the room to lead to dead silence. "You're _sorry_? You think it's okay for you to use me like that and just say _sorry_? You didn't mean it at all? You can't tell that I like you?" Tears started swelling up in Sora's eyes. He didn't want Riku to see him like that so he raced out the front door and made it across the lawn. He could hear Riku calling out after him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and forget he ever met Riku in the first place.

He then heard a car horn and realized he had run in the middle of the road. A car was coming towards him but his legs wouldn't move. He was frozen.

"SORA!" Riku had jumped into the road and moved Sora just before he got hit. They then rolled across the street to the sidewalk where Riku noticed that Sora's arm was bleeding and he was unconscious. He picked Sora up and carried him back to his house to treat his arm and take care of him till he woke up.

Sora eventually woke up to Riku hovering just above his face. "Thank god…you're finally awake!" Sora jerked up and almost head butt Riku.

"What are you doing?" Sora exclaimed.

"Saving your life. What does it look like? If I was just a few seconds late you woulda been road kill. You're lucky you just escaped with a giant cut in your arm." Riku explained.

"No. I mean, why did you save me?"

"It's not like I was just gonna sit back and watch someone I like get killed! Are you stupid?" Riku then noticed that Sora started crying. He was hiding his face behind his long, spiky bangs. "Hey…What's wrong? Does your arm still hurt?" He reached out to check Sora's arm when Sora smacked his hand away.

"You're such a LIAR! You don't like me! I'm nothing but a toy to you, isn't that right? That's why you invited me! And why you kissed me! It was just to get Kairi and Namine off your back wasn't it?...WASN'T IT? RIKU!"

Riku just stared at Sora for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "You're right Sora….I did use you to get rid of Kairi and Namine. But it's not what you think!"

Sora had enough. "Then what is it! Were you just trying to humiliate me then?" The tears wouldn't stop. He didn't want to cry in front of Riku but he just couldn't help it. He needed to get away from Riku. He just couldn't take it anymore. Sora then ripped the blanket off his legs and jumped out of the bed. He made it about two feet from the door before his legs gave out.

"Sora!" Riku rushed over to help Sora get back into the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sora, listen to me!" Riku then flipped Sora on his back and pinned him to the ground. "Yes, I did use you. But I only did it so they would leave me alone and allow me to be with you!"

"LIES! ALL LIES! You don't like me!"

"Oh I don't, eh? Then how can I prove it to you? How can I prove I truly DO like you?"

There was only one way that Sora could think of. "Kiss me. Kiss only me and no one else. Ever." Sora had never kissed anyone before, but he felt that this was the only way to see if Riku was telling the truth or not.

"Okay." He then bent down over Sora and let his lips just slightly hover over Sora's. "You sure? I heard that you've never had your fist kiss."

The feel of Riku's breath across his lips sent shivers down Sora's spine. "I'm sure." Riku then bent down all the way and gently planted his lips over Sora's. Sora couldn't believe it. Riku was actually kissing him. Riku, the boy he had loved since he first met him in 6th grade, was taking his first kiss. Sora couldn't believe it, so he ever so slightly lifted his head up to kiss Riku back.

Suddenly, it had turned into a full out make out session on the floor of Riku's bedroom. Sora eventually couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't quite recovered from the almost-car-crash so he had a major headache and had to go to sleep. His eyes started getting very heavy so Riku picked Sora up and placed him back on his bed before he climbed in to lay next to him.

"Believe me now?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"Now and forever." Sora then drifted off to sleep with Riku slowly following after. The two lay blissfully sleeping in each other's arms the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku: <strong>God, Sora. You need to learn to listen to people more _  
><strong>Sora:<strong> S-Shut up! It's your fault for inviting them in the first place!  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> God I hate Kairi and Namine...But I sure do love to bash them :D *shot*

Thanks for reading~ No flames please ^^


End file.
